


[Podfic of] all the lonely Starbucks lovers

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Frapuccino of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Quentin Coldwater shows up to his own funeral 15 minutes late with Starbucks.





	[Podfic of] all the lonely Starbucks lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the lonely Starbucks lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746539) by [sugarybowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarybowl/pseuds/sugarybowl). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2YzhINt) [3.6 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2Yy3ht2) [5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 06:35

**Streaming:**  



End file.
